The term “business intelligence” is commonly used to refer to techniques for identifying, processing, and analyzing business data. Business intelligence systems can provide historical, current, and predictive views of business operations. Business data, generated during the course of business operations, including data generated from business processes and the additional data created by employees and customers, can be structured, semi-structured, or unstructured depending on the context and knowledge surrounding the data. In many cases, data generated from business processes is structured, whereas data generated from customer interactions with the business is semi-structured or unstructured. Due to the amount of data generally generated during the course of business operations, business intelligence systems are commonly built on top of and utilize a data warehouse.
Data warehouses are utilized to store, analyze, and report data such as business data. Data warehouses utilize databases to store, analyze, and harness the data in a productive and cost-effective manner. A variety of databases are commonly utilized including a relational database management system (RDBMS), such as the Oracle Database from the Oracle Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif., or a massively parallel processing analytical database, such as Teradata from the Teradata Corporation of Miamisburg, Ohio. Business intelligence (BI) and analytical tools, such as SAS from SAS Institute, Inc. of Cary, N.C., are used to access the data stored in the database and provide an interface for developers to generate reports, manage and mine the stored data, perform statistical analysis, business planning, forecasting, and other business functions. Most reports created using BI tools are created by database administrators, and the underlying database can be tuned for the expected access patterns. A database administrator can index, pre-aggregate or restrict access to specific relations, allow ad-hoc reporting and exploration.
A snowflake schema is an arrangement of tables in a RDBMS, with a central fact table connected to one or more dimension tables. The dimension tables in a snowflake schema are normalized into multiple related tables—for a complex schema there will be many relationships between the dimension tables, resulting in a schema that looks like a snowflake. A star schema is a specific form of a snowflake schema having a fact table referencing one or more dimension tables. However, in a star schema, the dimensions are normalized into a single table—the fact table is the center and the dimension tables are the “points” of the star.
Online transaction processing (OLTP) systems are designed to facilitate and manage transaction-based applications. OTLP can refer to a variety of transactions such a database management system transactions, business, or commercial transactions. OLTP systems typically have low latency response to user requests.
Online analytical processing (OLAP), a modification of OLTP, is an approach to answering multidimensional analytical queries. OLAP tools enable users to analyze multidimensional data utilizing three basic analytical operations: consolidation (aggregating data), drill-down (navigating details of data), and slice and dice (take specific sets of data and view from multiple viewpoints). The basis for any OLAP system is an OLAP cube. An OLAP cube is a data structure allowing for fast analysis of data with the capability of manipulating and analyzing data from multiple perspectives. OLAP cubes typically are composed of numeric facts, called measures, categorized by dimensions. These facts and measures are commonly created from a star schema or a snowflake schema of tables in a RDBMS.